Life is Not a Fairytale
by x3.x3.x3
Summary: what do you do when you relize you were too young to understand the pain you felt? the feeling that your whole life is missing? when you blame your self for everything that has happened to you specially your mother's death?does your past come to help?
1. NOT SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Bella---P.O.V(5 yrs. Old)

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_-True Friend by Hannah Montana_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella, unless we are playing castle then I am princess Isabella. I love being a princess I get to wear beautiful gowns, my favorite is a creamy white dress with a belt of flowers around the waist. **(****link to picture of dress at the end of the page****)** I live in a place where there is really tall buildings and at night there are so many pretty lights out of so many colors. I live in a place my mommy said is New York City. I live in the very top of one of the tallest buildings, I love it. My room has a huge window where you can seat on and watch the pretty lights from, you can see everything from up there. My best friends and I love to have sleep over's on the window seat watching the lights. I love them, they are the best. Rosalie and Jasper Hale they're twins but Rosalie is always telling Jasper she is older because she was born 5 minutes before him. Rosalie has beautiful long blond hair with deep blue eyes so does jasper but he has short hair. They are 6 years old and they always bother me about how they are 2 years older than me but not anymore, today is a special day….Today is my birthday!!! I'm officially 5 YEARS OLD!!! I know you must think, 5 big deal, well it is to me. Right now my mommy is driving us to Hershey park! This is my first time to the amusement park, not only that but mommy said she called all my friends and we are having a huge party everything is going to have chocolate!! I can't wait to see Rosalie and Jasper there we are going to have so much fun!

"mommy drive faster, I want to get there"

"sorry baby there's a speed limit and it's starting to rain a little"

"are we going to get there in time?"

"I don't know baby, why don't I call Rosalie's mom to tell her we might be there late" With that she turned around to get her phone from her, then it all happened so fast. First there was a bright light and the sound of a crash the last thing I heard was the faint sound of sirens before it all went black.

**---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---**

**(5 days later) **

_Ugh where am I? Where's mommy? What happened? What are those whispers?_

"_If she doesn't wake up in 2 weeks we are going to have to let her go"_

"_Mommy what does that mean?" ROSALIE!! "Is she going to die?" she sobbed. That mean made Rosalie cry. Why would he do that?!?_

_What doe she mean? Who is going to die? Is my mommy going to die? What's going on?_

"_Shhh Rosie calm down, Bella is strong, she'll make it through she just needs to rest right now she will wake up when she is all well rested" her mother tried to calm her down._

_What does she mean wake up, I'm awake. ROSALIE!!! I'M AWAKE!!! Why is it dark? Where are you? Why can't I move? HELP!! _

**---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---**

**(2 weeks later) **

_The same happens everyday I try to move I try to talk and nothing. I miss mommy, I miss playing with all my toys, dressing up in my favorite princess gown and I miss playing with Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie, Jasper and their mother come to see me everyday and everyday I want to be able to see and talk to them. What is happening and why didn't my mommy come see me? Is something wrong? I was in the middle of going through flashbacks when I heard talking. At first I thought it was just Rosalie and Jasper but then a deep and familiar voice started talking. It was the man that made Rosalie cry! Go away meany man! Please leave._

"_It's time, she hasn't woken up it's time to say goodbye" he said._

"_Mommy what is he talking about?" Rosalie and Jasper asked._

"_He means it's time to say goodbye to Bella, she won't wake up and there's a probability she never will, kids it's time to say goodbye, she's going to a better place, she's going to be with her mommy"_

_What does mean a better place? Where am I going? Where is mommy? Why are Rosalie and Japer crying. No they have to stop I'll get mommy to let us stay I don't want to move. I want to stay with my friends. Please stop crying everyone and make the mean man go away!_

"_No I don't want Bella to go NOOOOO" I felt two hands grabbing each of my arms and shaking them._

"_No Bella don't leave please don't leave stay with us wake up!!"_

"_WAKE UP BELLA!!!!"_

" _WAKE UP PLEASE BELLA PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP!!"_

"_YOUR LIKE MY SISTER AND A SISTER DOESN'T LEAVE HER SISTER PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US BELLA!!"_

_Rosalie and jasper kept crying and creaming and begging._

"_I'm sorry kids but it's time she's not going to wake up she's going to sleep"_

"_NO BELLA TRY HARDER!!"_

"_I'm sorry kids but she is not awake"_

_That mean mans words made them cry harder that all it took I breathed in deeply and _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M AWAKE!!!!!!!"

**Link to dress:**

.

**So is it good for it being my first chapter of my first story???????**


	2. SISTER FOREVER, SEE YOU LATER

Bella---P.O.V(still 5 yrs. Old)

_We might get lonely but were not alone_

_Cuz we are sisters we stand together _

_we make up one big family though we don't look the same_

_-Cheetah Sister by The cheetah girls_

I could see. I could feel. It felt like I just woke up from a very very long slumber. I was feeling so happy and excited until I remembered why I screamed. Rosalie and Jasper! I turned and looked around the room to see Rosalie, Jasper, they're mother, and an a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes with shocked faces.

"Hi" it came out sounding weird and my throat started hurting almost like it was burning.

"Bella?" Rosalie spoke up first. She looked as beautiful as ever except her eyes were red an wet and had things under them. They were all like that except the tall man.

"who are you? Why did you make Rosalie and Japer cry?"

"Hello Bella, my name is Dr. Cullen" He seemed nice but why did he make Rosalie and Jasper cry? "I think it would be best if Mrs. Hale to tell you"

"Tell me what? What's going on? Where's mommy?" I started crying.

"Bella mommy is gone, she went to a better happy place, she went to haven" Them she collapsed crying.

"A better happy place? She always said she was happy with me her. Why did she go away?" The tears came faster.

"Bella it was her time, she didn't want to go but it was her time."

I cried and cried and didn't stop, I felt like a part of me got ripped out, my mommy gone. Why did she leave? She said I was her angel and she loved me. She wasn't just my mommy she was my best friend, I told her everything, she was like an older sister sometimes more than a mother. I don't know how long I cried but I fell into deep sleep dreaming about mommy and all the fun things we did.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

When I woke up I was still in the same room. My head was hurting.

"Rosalie?"

"Jasper?"

"Mrs. Hale?"

"Is anyone here?" I started tearing remembering my mother left me and now so did my friends.

"Oh, I see your awake Bella" A voice said.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, the Hales had to go but said they would be back soon" He kept looking at some papers he had in his hands. I wonder what they were?

"Dr. Cullen? What are those papers about?"

"These are charts, right now I'm looking at yours they tell what wrong with you and what you need to get better, please call me Carlisle"

"Car-li-le?" He started chucking.

"Did I say it right?"

"Close enough" He kept looking at the charts until something caught his eye on the paper. He looked up at me and sighed. "Bella, can you tell me everything you remember about the accident?"

"Well I was really excited because my mommy was taking me to Hershey park for my birthday, I turned 5 on September 13. While we were in the car I told my mommy to go faster and she said she couldn't because the limit thingy and it was going to rain." I closed my eyes trying to remember what happened next.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No, no really"….. He looked very sad. Then it all came back to me. " Oh, yeah because the rain we were going to be late to the party so she turned to get her phone from her purse, then…." I remembered everything, it came to my mind like a nightmare the bright light then the sirens, then the thought came to me. Mommy didn't leave me she died. She died and was all because of me. If I didn't say to speed up she could be with me, smiling and happy. I didn't realize I was crying until Carlile came and gave me a tissue.

"My mommy died because of me" the tears just came coming even harder than before.

"Shh it wasn't your fault accidents happen" Carlile tried to calm me.

"No! I told mommy to go faster if I didn't she would be happy with me"

I cried until I felt into deep sleep again except this time I had a nightmare. It was mommy telling me she hated me because I killed her, that I should have just been quiet. I woke up crying but this time I found Rosalie, Jasper, Mrs. Hale, and Carlile all in the room. What made me cry harder was that they were all sad.

"Why are you sad?" that just made them even sadder.

"Did something else happen?" That was their breaking point everyone except Carlile was sobbing.

"Carlile why are they crying? Did I do something wrong?" He just shook his head and turned to look at Mrs. Hale. She took I deep breath and turned to me. She looked really sad.

"Bella sweetie," more tears. "Do you have any family members? Do you know where your father is?" I just shook my head and she cried harder. "Bella we love you with all our hearts and we tried but we can't adopt you. You are going to be put into foster care." I tilted my head confused what is foster care? "Foster care is where children like you that don't have parents go to until they can find a new home." Suddenly I understood. I couldn't stay with them.

"Will I get to see you?" Rosalie and Jasper looked at their mother with hope. Please say please.

"I'm sorry but no, they have rules about visitors only those who are going to adopt get to go in."

Rosalie and Jasper ran to me and we hugged and cried

"Mommy please don't make Bella go please" _-Rosalie_

"Please mommy we love her she is our sister" _-Jasper_

"I'm sorry but I tried everything they won't let me adopt her" We cried we all cried. Even Carlile started tearing. We stayed together for hours crying together. I couldn't see them pained anymore I had to make them happy or lees worried but how? I'm going to miss them all. I won't be able to see them but I know some day I will that's a promise I'm going to make.

"Rosie, Jazzy? We have to be strong." I sighed. "Maybe this will be good, maybe I'll have a new mommy and daddy and maybe a sister and brother."

"But Bella we don't want you to go, we are your sister and brother, we love you" _-Rosalie_

"I love you guys too Rosie but I have to try this"

"But what about us we don't want to say goodbye"

"But this isn't goodbye Rosie I promise I will come back one day and we will be together again, this is not goodbye is more like see you later" We cried again. "Remember Rosalie you told me sisters don't leave each other and I won't I'll come back I promise."

I looked up at to see Carlile and Mrs. Hale looking at me proudly. I turned to look at Rosalie we hugged and together said "Sisters Forever, see you later"

**Really sad really really sad =[.**


	3. GUMMY BEARS AND JELLY BEANS

Bella---P.O.V(6 yrs. Old)

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

_Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_

_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_-Gummy Bear_

Today is September 13, my birthday and the day my mom died a year ago. I still remember that day clearly and every night when I close my I eyes to sleep I see it, sometimes it feels so real, I feel the pain I felt the day. You would think it gets easier after time but for me it hurts just as much and sometimes more to know it was my fault my mom died. It is also my fault I'll never see Rosie and Jazz again.

Today is my birthday but here in New York state orphanage is any regular day. No one cares today is my birthday no one cares I'm sitting her in the corner alone, no one cares, about me. All the other boys and girls run around with smiles on their faces like they're the happiest people in the world. I sit in the same corner all day every day no one wants to be my friend, no one wants to talk to me, no one wants to play with me. No one cares about a little girl that killed her mommy. I curled up against the wall with my arms around my knees and head buried in them. I cried and cried a lot just like I always did. I cried and cried loud and no one bothered to stop me.

I cried until I felt two arms wrap around me. I felt safe again I felt like I was with mommy. I looked up and saw a boy with penny colored hair and green eyes. I kept crying but not only of sadness also because I was happy no one ever hugged me or tried to. I cried and cried until I felt it was enough. When I stopped crying I looked up at the boy, he was looking at me. We looked at each other for a very long time, until he finally broke the silence.

"Why were you crying?" he sounded and looked nice but should I tell him.

"My mommy died because of me" I whispered my eyes starting to water again.

"Shhh, don't cry I didn't want to make you I'm sorry"

We were quite for any few minutes. He offered his hand and I took it. He led me through the hallways until we got to my room door. Why did he bring me to my room? How did he know it was my room.

"How did you know this was my room?"

"I didn't this is my room too."

That was a surprise they never gave me a roommate before. I was always alone, they didn't want me to make other kids like me. I looked up at him with surprised eyes. He looked at me and smile then he opened the door and the bed that once empty had a nice cover on it and suitcases.

"They never put anyone with me, they don't want me to make friends." I tilted my head confused. Why would they put him here?

"Why don't they want you to have friends?"

I looked away from him and stared at the floor.

"They said they don't want the other kids to be like me."

"Why not you seem nice?"

"Yea I am, but I'm always crying and people never bother to ask why or to get to know me better. Every one ignores me and pretends I'm invisible." I looked up again into his eyes and felt happy again. "And when I felt someone hug me I felt happy because no one every noticed me." tears felt down my cheeks but I gave a small smile.

"Don't worry your not invisible to me, I can see you." He gave me a weird smile which made me smile wider.

"Thank you"

We were both smiling wide and looking at each other this was the first friend I ever made in this place and hopefully he'll be my bestest friend in the whole world next to Rosie and Jazz.

"By the way my name is Edward Masen."

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

"Pretty name, I got an idea let's play a game."

"Ok, what game?"

"I ask you one question and you answer it then you do that and we go on."

"OK, you first" I answered eagerly, he was going to be my friend!

"When's your birthday?"

"Today, yours?"

"Happy Birthday" He said and hugged me. "Mine is June 20, your turn."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown, yours?"

"Green" I said really fast I thought my favorite color was pink yesterday. "your turn."

"What's your favorite candy?"

"Jelly Beans!" I said loudly, he chuckled "What?"

"I'm going to call you Belly Bean." I pouted at the name.

"What's YOUR favorite Candy?" I asked still pouting.

"Gummy Bears!" I started Giggling "You'll be Eddie Bear!"

We both started laughing a lot until the bell rang.

"Dinner time, let's go" He offered his hand and I took it knowing it would be ok.

**Short but cute. Tell me what you think. **


	4. A NEW FRIEND

**This is a repeat of chapter three in Edward's p.o.v.**

**---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---**

Edward---P.O.V(6 yrs. Old)

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_-When you're by Avril Lavigne_

Everything around me was foggy, my lungs felt like they were burning from the smoke. All I could do was lay there, I couldn't move, my body had given up. My brain kept telling my body to move, to run, to scream for help but I couldn't. My eyes were getting hard to keep open by the minute. My eyes opened wide in shock when I heard my door slam open. I looked towards the door to see a figure come in. It was my dad. He looked around the room until he spotted me. He ran to me trying his best not to fall or get hurt. When he got to me, he lifted me up in his arms and made his way around the house trying to find a safe exit. By now most of the smoke was replaced by flames. You could barely see anything but my dad kept moving searching the house for a way out. We found one, he ran to through the back door and ran. The fresh air made my lungs stronger and kept breathing in as much as possible. Once we were in a safe distance, he settled me on the ground and looked at me.

"The doctors and firemen will be here soon, stay. When you hear or see them scream, scream as loud as you can, make sure they see and take you. I have to go back in to get your mother. I love you son and so those your, always remember that."

My eyes started to water my vision became blurry and with my energy, all I could do is nod slightly. He took off his jacket put it on, looked at me one more time and ran back to the house. You could see the house from where I was, the house I grew up in was gone. All you could see is a rectangular shape covered with flames. In the distance I could hear sirens and see lights. I tried screaming, I shouted, but nothing. It took all my strength but I got up and ran, ran all the way to were the doctors and firefighters were. Once I was near my body couldn't take it anymore. It collapsed. The last thing I heard was "Look it's the boy". Then it all went black.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

(3 days later)

Beep, beep, beep, beep…

I woke up sweating from the same memory I have dreamed the past three days. Three days ago my parents died.

Today was my last day in the hospital and I would be going to New York state orphanage. Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, told me it was a place where kids like me who don't have parents anymore went to. He said a year ago a girl like me went there because her mommy died in an accident. He also said that when I go there, people would adopt me. It will be like getting new parents. I don't want new parent, I want my old parents. Elizabeth and Edward Masen. People always said we were a happy family, it was true. I never went to school because we lived in the middle of the woods in a huge house. My mom was my teacher and my best friend with my dog Oreo. A lot of people say I got my hair color from my mom, they say is bronze, and I got my eyes from my dad, green. My name is Edward Anthony Masen and my life has always been happy until three days ago. Thinking about my mother I remembered something very important to me. My mom's locket! I forgot it in the house. As soon as I get there I have to look for it.

---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---

Minutes later after I woke up Carlisle came into my room and told me the nurse was going to give me clothes to wear and that in a few minutes he'll be ready to take me. So now we are in his car driving off to the orphanage.

"Don't worry Edward you'll be okay." He paused and looked up at me. "so, tell me, how were you parents?"

"Well…" I told him about how I never went to school, I lived in a big house everything about my life. Carlisle was really nice. He was one of he people in the hospital that treated me nicely. On my second day in the hospital he also introduced his wife to me, Esme, she was really nice. She made cookies for and we talked and played games. They treated me like my parents did. There were moments were they got me to talk about my life, like right now. I decided to tell him everything today, all about my life.

Soon we were outside the orphanage signing me in.

"Carlisle everything burn in the fire?" I asked hoping my mother's locket was safe.

"No, some things actually made it. They were all put in a suit, they're probably in your new room right now."

"Ok, thank you."

Soon after I was signed in a lady took us around giving us a tour. It really didn't seem like home. We walk several hallways until she stopped at one door.

"This is your room, as requested is the biggest room in the whole place but, you will have a roommate who also requested this room."

The lady turned around giving me a Carlisle privacy to say our goodbyes. I was really going to miss him, he was like another dad to me. My eyes started watering and I could tell Carlisle was having a hard time holding back tears.

"Well Edward this is goodbye. Remember you'll be okay, you will have new parents who will love you very much and that you will learn to love in time." He opened his arms for a hug and I hugged him because I will never see him again.

"Well go in, go in and see your room. I have to go but I promise to check in once in while." With that he turned around and walked away with the. I stood outside the for a few moments until I decided to go in.

It was a pretty big room. On one side there was a bed with a pink bedspread and everything around it was pink. On the other side there was only a bed with green bedspread, a shelf with a couple of books, a then a closet to put my clothes. On the bed there was a huge suitcase with all my safe things from the fire. I ran to it opened it up and searched for the bear. My mom had given me a bear the same day as the necklace it was a mom bear hugging a baby bear and I decided to put the necklace on it. I searched through the suitcase, by now probably the whole room was covered in my clothes. I searched until at the bottom of it, there was a bag. I opened it up and I was happy to see inside the bag there was the bear with the locket. The brown bear now had a little dirt on but not so much to throw out. The locket, it was in perfect condition the diamond in the center was bright as ever and the outside was spotless. **(picture on profile of bear and locket) **I was so happy I found the locket didn't realize there was something on the bear's wrist until the sun light hit it. It was a silver ring with two diamond hearts on it. One was green the other was clear, then I remembered it was my mom's old promise ring she said to give to someone I know I want to marry. I stared at my things until I decided it was tim to clean up.

After I finally finished unpacking completely and putting everything away I went out to explore. It seemed like everyone in this place was having fun and huge smiles on their face. I kept walking until I saw dark shape in a corner. I got near it and saw it was a girl. She had her face buried in between her knees so I couldn't see her. Then I heard silent sobs, she was crying. I decided to do what my mom did when I cried she gave me a hug. I hugged her, she looked up for a minute and I saw she had brown eyes and looked about my age. She went back to crying, she cried and cried until she calmed down. Then she looked up again we looked at each other until I got curious.

"Why were you crying?" I trying to be as nice as possible.

"My mommy died because of me" She whispered so lowly I could barely hear it and her eyes started to water again.

"Shhh, don't cry I didn't want to make you I'm sorry"

I offered my hand and she took it I led her to my room. When we got there she looked at me curious.

"How did you know this was my room?" so that's why she was looking at me like that.

"I didn't this is my room too."

She looked around the room as if it was her first time.

"They never put anyone with me, they don't want me to make friends." Why, she looked like she could be a great friend.

"Why don't they want you to have friends?"

She looked away and stared at the floor.

"They said they don't want the other kids to be like me."

"Why not you seem nice?"

"Yea I am, but I'm always crying and people never bother to ask why or to get to know me better. Every one ignores me and pretends I'm invisible." She looked up at me again her eyes shining with happiness. "And when I felt someone hug me I felt happy because no one every noticed me."

"Don't worry your not invisible to me, I can see you." I smiled at her I big as possible.

"Thank you"

We looked at each other and I realized I didn't even know her name.

"By the way my name is Edward Masen."

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

"Pretty name, I got an idea let's play a game."

"Ok, what game?"

"I ask you one question and you answer it then you do that and we go on."

"OK, you first"

"When's your birthday?"

"Today, yours?" wow, today I wouldn't have guessed since she was crying so much.

"Happy Birthday" I said and gave her a big hug. "Mine is June 20, your turn."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown, yours?" Wow, brown I thought it was blue yesterday.

"Green, your turn"

"What's your favorite candy?"

"Jelly Beans!" I chuckled at the new nickname I'm giving her. "What?"

"I'm going to call you Belly Bean." she started pouting.

"What's YOUR favorite Candy?"

"Gummy Bears!" she started giggling. "You'll be Eddie Bear!"

We both started laughing a lot until the bell rang.

"Dinner time, let's go" I offered my hand and hoped she would take and become my new best friend. When she did I was happy it was beginning of a great friendship.

**What do you guys think, Eddie had to let go of his feelings.**


	5. SUMMARY AND PREVIEW

**Summary: Isabella Swan all her through childhood has lived as a princess. Everything she wanted she got, she got friends that love her dearly, and a mother that made all that possible for her. What happens when on her 6****th**** birthday her mother dies. She gets taken away from everything she has left to a place where she is surrounded by loneliness. New friendship, new enemies, new drama, and a new. Will her childhood life, new friends, and true love bring the real her back out?…WARNING: RAPE, DRUG USE, BAD LANGUAGE ETC…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 5--------------------------------------------------------**

It was something I didn't expect, but a good thing. I was sure my face was red and had a big goofy smile on it, just like his.

"Um….?"he kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something.

"Bella? Will you…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and tell me if I should continue my story or just delete it completely. Rated from 1-10.**


	6. HAPPINESS

**Took long but worth the wait.**

**---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---+---**

Bella---P.O.V(6 yrs. Old -Christmas)

_It's gotta be love_

_Something about you boy (It's gotta be love)_

_You bring me so much joy (It's gotta be love)_

_I can't wait no more_

_I wanna be with you and do with you_

_Everything you wanna do_

_And when you're next to me (It's gotta be love)_

_Feels like a fantasy (It's gotta be love)_

_-Gotta be Love by Kristina DeBarge_

I can't believe its Christmas ALREADY! Time has gone by really fast since Edward came. He made everyday fun, and everyday I was smiling. If it wasn't for Edward I would be in the corner crying like I used to everyday now I smile everyday. It got really fun when Edward and I became friends because a week later there were two new volunteers, Angela and her boyfriend. They are really nice and they care for us. They always play games with us and do all things with us they are the best too.

Right now I am outside reading in the backyard waiting for Edward. Angela and Ben got us all princess books. I haven't told him yet but I got Edward a present. This morning he surprised by putting the present on me. He gave me this beautiful locket that was his mommy's. I don't have anything as beautiful but hopefully he will like it.

"Hi Belly."

"Hi Eddie. You ready?" I waited until he nodded. "Ok, close you eyes and stick out your hands." I took it out of my pocket and put it in his hands. "Ok, open your eyes" His eyes got big when they saw the little golden car. "My mommy said it was my daddy and she gave it to my so I can have a part of but now I want you to have it."

"It's beautiful, are you sure you want to give it to me?" He asked seriously.

"Of course Eddie, why else would I give.." I couldn't finish because he surprised me again by hugging me.

"Thank you, thank you, I love it so much."

"Your welcome"

Edward---P.O.V(6 yrs. Old -New Years Eve)

Today it's New Years eve, Angela and Ben will be here any minute to take Bella and I to central park too see the fireworks at midnight.

"Bella are you ready?"

"Yup, you?"

"Yup, let's go downstairs to wait for them"

"Ok"

In thirty minutes we were in central park near. This reminded me of when we went to see the huge Christmas tree. Angela and Ben were hugging and kissing each other while Bella just stared at them from where we were sitting. Bella got up walked up to them and I just followed.

"Why do you and Ben always hug and kiss??"

Bella---P.O.V(6 yrs. Old -New Years eve)

Angela started to think before she finally answered the question.

"Well when people love each other they show it by hugging and kissing until they get married."

"OOoo, I get it thanks Angela."

I turned to look at at Edward and suddenly I started thinking. _Eddie and I love each other those that mean we have to kiss too and the get married? Would he marry me? _I'll just have to ask him.

"Eddie, you love me right?" He nodded his head.

"You I love you right?" He nodded again.

"Does that mean we have to kiss and get married?" He stood there thinking about then he came close to me and put his lips on mine, _Click _I barely heard the camera. It was something I didn't expect, but a good thing. I was sure my face was red and had a big goofy smile on it, just like his.

"Um….?"he kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something.

"Bella? Will you be my girlfriend and then marry me when we get older?"

"Really?" He nodded. " Then is yes to both questions."

"AWWWW" we heard both and Angela and Ben sigh.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think cute? Well get ready the sad is coming up.**


End file.
